


Summer Lovin

by Jay_Spank



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Night Stand, Walk Of Shame, poor cutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio is done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago. Sorry if it sucks and all that jazz. Thank you for reading.

Summer was always an interesting time for Mercutio. It was full of partying, binge drinking, drugs, fucking and the occasional passing out from exhaustion. Even though Mercutio did that One might argue that he did this all year round it was different during Summer. With summer every morning he woke up thinking he had died and was seeing the light, but then his hangover kicked and he knew it was the morning sunlight as always. Mercutio would then laugh and make the joke “as if I would go there” and though he would never admitted it, he was disappointed. 

Today was no exception. He got up from the rumbled bed and began picking up his scatter clothes. The apartment he had turned up in wasn’t that bad. It was all white with photographs of famous landmarks on the wall. A nice fake plant in the corner. Along with a balcony with a view of the whole city. It was a nice aesthetic. Not his but still nice. Once he gathered all his clothes, he started putting them on and began studying the owner of this apartment Hank or Jeff or whatever. It sounded like a plumber name. He was pretty okay in bed not the greatest. He was too quick to get it over with. Like their fucking had a deadline. He could now see why though. On the night stand there was a turn down picture. 

“Of fucking course”, Mercutio whispered to himself, putting on the last article of clothing. He quietly walked over to the night stand and lifted up the picture. There was Hank/Jeff/Whatever with his arm around a black haired woman. Both were smiling. He stomach felt heavy and he quenched his fist. This wasn’t his first time sleeping with a married man but it he hadn’t grown numb to it yet. It made him feel more like shit. He was okay fucking up his life, but being responsible for others was not. He ruined these women’s life all for mediocre drunk sex. Benvolio would always tell him it wasn’t his fault but it was. Mercutio could read people easily. He just got lazy when he was drunk. He could have asked too. The odds of him getting the truth were slim but hey at least he actually tried. Plus it just pissed him the fuck off. He felt like he was being taken advantage off. That he was being used so these sad middle age dudes could live out their own Brokeback Mountain fantasies. It was fucking bullshit. In an act of a revenge he would always take the wedding ring. It just felt good and luckily the ring had been right next to the picture. Typical he thought as he slid the ring onto his finger. Mercutio stared at the ring. He was tired of this. Tired of all the shitty things in the world. How no one was honest or innocent anymore. How everyone had a fucking secret to hide and would ruin everyone else’s lives to keep it. It was fucking bullshit that chipped at you and Mercutio had nothing left to chip. With a sigh, he walked towards the end of the bed and picked up his shoes and left the door open as he headed home hoping that maybe next morning he wouldn’t be disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> have a pleasant tomorrow


End file.
